A vehicle is an apparatus driven in a desired direction by a user. A representative example thereof is a car.
The vehicle includes a variety of lamps. For example, the vehicle includes a headlamp to sufficiently illuminate the road at night.
Light-emitting diodes or laser diodes having good energy efficiency are used a lot in lamp devices of a vehicle.
Particularly, the laser diodes have excellent directionality of light, can be projected a long distance, and do not obstruct the view of a driver of an oncoming vehicle driving in the opposite lane.